SpiderWitch : Hurt
by Namyari
Summary: Peter gets hurt during a mission, Wanda feels lost and the Avengers are a family. Part 4 of the SpiderWitch series.


"PETER !"

The scream echoed painfully in her ear. She glanced frantically around her, trying to locate where Steve's voice was coming from. She blasted an enemy and took off flying toward the Super Soldier. She spotted Bucky running toward him too to cover both his best friend and the unconscious boy on the ground. She landed as fast as she could, running the last few meters, helping Bucky by blasting two men away on her way.

She fell to her knees next to her best-friend.

"I think he got shot." Steve's voice woke her and she began to search for a wound, while the Soldier was checking Peter's breathing and pulse. She frowned, it was difficult to see the blood on his red suit in the dark of the night. There, on his left side, just under his ribs, she felt it. She grimaced and it alarmed Steve. She put her hand on her earpiece.

"Bruce ? Where are you ? You need to see him." Her voice was raw and the two Soldiers noticed her panicked tone. Steve and his super force were the ones applying pressure on Peter's wound while she tried to concentrate. She had trained for that but had never used her power to do that in a real battle.

She tried to direct all her power toward the wound to analyze it. She felt relieved when it worked. She could feel the unwelcomed metal of the bullet, thankfully stuck in a rib. She mentally thanked Stark's suit, it was not entirely bullet proof, yet, but it had slowed the bullet enough to prevent further damages. She decided not to try and take it out, instead she concentrate her strength and wrapped up Peter in her red mist. Slowly and carefully she rose him in the air, about 1m20 above the ground. She lead him toward the chopper, Steve following her to keep applying pressure on the wound.

In her ear she heard Tony ordering them to go back to the chopper as fast as they could. The rest of the team would be enough to repel the enemy.

She could see Bruce in front of the chopper, he began to run toward them the second he noticed them. She tried to speed-up as much as she could but felt it wasn't enough.

When they met Bruce, Steve took a step back and helped Bucky repel the enemies. Wanda had to slow down her pace to allow Bruce to take a look at her friend.

"Bullet wound, the damn thing is stuck in his rib, on the left side." She explained.

"His breathing seems steady but his pulse is quite weak." Steve added from behind her.

On their way they heard a loud explosion, cries and more explosions. Then :

"Okay, all clear. We're on our way back." Tony's voice echoed in their earpieces. Great, they would not have to wait for them for too long and could go and heal Peter as fast as they needed to. Wanda sighed in relief and she heard Steve sighing too.

She kept Peter floating in front of her, carefully lifting him into the chopper. Bruce led her to a table at the back where she could lay her friend down.

Peter's breathing was rapsing and Bruce's frown worried Wanda and the Super Soldiers. The latters were sitting, watching Bruce work his magic on the wounded kid. Under the bright light of the cabin, Peter's blood stood out against his costum and the other heroes' hands. Wanda couldn't stop looking at hers, feeling sick as her best-friend's blood coated them. Next to her, Steve to her hand and squeezed it. With his other hand he lifted her face to meet her eyes. He tried to smile but he knew it looked more like a grimace.

He frowned and, with his sleeve, he wiped out the blood his hands had smeared on Wanda's face.

The rest of the team came running in the chopper. They reached the small group and were stopped by the shock of Peter's state.

"What happened ?" Tony asked. He was staring angrily at Steve.

"We got surrounded and there were just too many of them. It happened too fast, we didn't even had time to call for support." Steve said. His voice was tight with remorse. They all knew he felt responsible. They all felt responsible. Peter was the youngest Avengers and it was their responsibility to make sure he would go back home unharmed. Now they all dreaded his Aunt May's reaction.

Tony sat heavily on the pilot's seat and flew the chopper as fast as he could with Friday's help.

xox

Peter had been in the operating room for 2 hours now. Wanda and Tony were both pacing together under Steve and Bucky's worried eyes. Clint kept running his hands through his hair and Natasha, Bruce and Thor had left to make their report and evade the hospital.

Wanda was beginning to lose her mind. She had been trying to hold back her tears but couldn't anymore. The second a single sob escaped her throat Tony's arms were around her. Their relationship had been difficult at first, but now he felt responsible for the young woman who had lost everything. He held her tightly against his chest, his head resting on top of hers. He was worried she would push him away. Of course he would understand if she didn't want him to hug her, but to his relief she didn't. Actually she even grabbed the front of his shirt, clutching it in her small fists. He felt her tremble and it broke his heart. He tried to soothe her, running his hand through her hair but he felt helpless.

When he met Steve's eyes, the Soldier stood and walked over to them.

"It's going to be fine Wanda, I promise." The Soldier whispered, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"What am I going to do if he dies ?" Her muffled voices asked. Tony frowned and held her tighter.

"He's not going to die Wanda. Everything will be okay. And we're all here with you. You're not alone." Tony said.

"We're all here, Wanda." Steve nodded. She couldn't see how worried he looked too. Steve took a step back and after one last look at Tony he went back to his seat. Wanda's shoulder felt suddenly cold where his hand had been.

It felt weird, being surrounded by people who cared about you. She was not used to that. She was used to being alone with her brother. Just herself now. Or maybe not ?

Tony felt her move against his chest and looked at her. Her tearful eyes met his and he tried to smile, to let her know he'll be there for her. She clutched his shirt as her tears rolled down her face and she buried her face back against his chest.

They stood there, in the middle of the hall, hugging each other awkwardly when Wanda began to feel heavier than before in Tony's arms. He looked down at her worriedly.

"Hey, Wanda, you okay ?"

"Tired" She sighed. He bit his lip. Of course she was tired, she had been awake since the wee hours of the morning and had only stopped her training to go and fight enemies in the evening. Moreover, her emotional state and her anxiousness would have been exhausting her for hours now.

He noticed that she couldn't keep her eyes open anymore and tried to move to get her to seat but she didn't move.

"Wanda, let's sit, alright ?" He whispered to her but she shook her head no. He glanced at Steve, Bucky and Clint. The archer had fallen asleep but the two Super Soldier were looking at them, concerned. "Why don't you want to sit ? You'll be able to sleep a little, kid."

"What if something happens while I sleep ? What if I never wake up too ? What if I lose him too ?" She trembled again in Tony's arms, crying silently. Tony looked at the Soldiers, alarmed, before grabbing her shoulder firmly and, with one hand, making her look at him in the eyes. He could see how difficult keeping her eyes open was.

"Nothing will happen, I promise. If he comes out of the operating room while you sleep you'll be the first person I wake you up. If something happens we'll be there to defend you, you know that right ?" He waited a second and she nodded. "You'll be of no help if you're dead on your feet because you're sleep deprived." She nodded again, tiredly.

She put her head back against his chest, her eyes closed. With his hand on her shoulder he turned her body so she could walk towards the chairs. She tripped on her own feet and almost fell when he turned her. His frown deepened and he decided to carry her through the hall. She felt him bow to put an arm around her waist and an another under her knees. She had never been that close to him but right now she didn't care. She was just happy he was there. When he hauled her up she clutched his shirt with one hand and looped her other arm around his neck.

Now that her head wasn't against his chest, Tony could feel how damp his shirt was where she had cried. He realised how thin and light she was. Usually her large coat or her training gears hid her frame but now, only wearing her skirt and a corset (how could she fight with this thing on ?) he noticed it. He looked her over. She was covered in blood. Peter's of course, but seeing the numerous cuts on her legs he guessed that some of it was hers too.

Bucky and Steve moved some chairs together and Tony laid her down on them. She thanked him, her voice so low he almost missed it. A few seconds later her breath had evened and she was sleeping.

The three men looked at her, concerned etched on each of their faces.

"I never realised she was so thin." Tony whispered, afraid he would wake her up.

"Neither did I." Steve said as quietly as his friend.

Next to them Bucky was looking at her closely.

"She truly is a fighter. Look at her. All muscles and bruises from training. She's strong." He glanced at the others. "She'll need to strengthen her mind. She needs to know we all are here for her too. I know how she feels, I've been there." He looked into Steve's eyes. "She thinks you're sure she'll go back to Hydra, she thinks you don't need her, you don't trust her." He looked at Tony. "What you just told her was exactly what she needed to hear. Thank you Tony."

Stark was surprised but nodded. He hadn't realised how helpless and lost she had been feeling. It felt so natural he hadn't even thought that she could feel left out. She was part of the team, she was an Avengers. She had been for close to a year now. How could she doubt that ? Glancing at Steve, he realized the soldier seemed as lost as he was.

Bucky took his jacket off and laid it one the sleeping girl.

The three men sat down next to her. Tony was just next to her head and ran his fingers in her hair in a soothing way. Even asleep a frown creased her forehead. Unconsciously she slightly leaned against his palm.

The three men waited in silence for forty more minutes when, finally, a doctor arrived.

"Mister Stark." He said and nodded to his companions. "Mr. Parker has been transferred to an individual chamber, as you requested. The surgery went well. He had lost a lot of blood but thanks to your quick reaction nothing life-threatening. He is safe and resting. You all will be able to see him in the morning but I am not sure he will be awake by then."

They all sighed, relieved. Tony stood and walked to the doctor to shake his hand.

"Thank you, Doctor."

The man smiled at him and looked at the group.

"We have a free room on the same floor as Mr Parker's, would you like to go back home or do you want to sleep there ?" he asked. He knew he wasn't supposed to offer rooms to visitors, but it was Mr Stark and the Avengers and maybe, just maybe, he would think of the Hospital the next time he'd like to donate some money.

Tony glanced at Steve and Barnes. The two of them looked as tired as he was.

"We would really appreciate if we could use the spare room you have."

The doctor reached in his pocket and gave him a key.

"Room 201, second floor. Mr Parker's is number 275. Visits begin at 9.00 AM. The elevator is at the end of the corridor on your left." He pointed to it. "I'll see you tomorrow." He shook Tony's hand one more time, nodded to the Soldiers, and left towards a staff room.

Tony walked back to his teammates, playing with the keys in his hand. Steve turned to Clint to shake him awake.

"Hey, man, Peter's out of the block, we'll be able to see him in the morning. The doctor's given us keys so we can rest into a room."

The archer stretched and yawn.

"I follow you." He mumbled, passing his hand on his face.

Next to them Bucky took Wanda in his arms. He looked at Tony who nodded. It was better not to wake her up now, she needed to rest. When he lifted her she didn't even stir. She looked even tinier in the Soldier's arms than she had when Tony had carried her.

They walked quietly through the hall and all the way to the room. They were relieved to know Peter was okay, but now they just wanted to rest.

On their way they passed Peter's door, but they couldn't see through the plate-glass. Finally they reached room 201. It was dark and small but it would do for the night.

Bucky laid Wanda on the bed and sat on the mattress next to her. Clint sat on an armchair in the corner, facing the window and immediately fell back asleep. There were two more chairs and Steve and Tony took them to sit on either side of the bed.

"I'm going to tell Nat, Bruce and Thor that Peter's safe and that we're staying here for the night." Bucky whispered and left the room.

Steve and Tony did not talk. They looked at Wanda, sleeping peacefully, and closed their eyes.

"'Night Rogers."

"Good night Tony."

When he came back Bucky wasn't surprised to find everyone fast asleep. He sat on the floor, in a corner of the room, his back against the wall. He looked at them again. They were bruised, hurt, exhausted, but at least they were alive. He closed his eyes and was sleeping in less than a minute.

When the first rays of the sun pierced through the thin curtains Bucky stirred and opened bleary eyes. Clint was already awake, looking outside from his place next to the window, and Tony was playing on his phone. Steve and Wanda were still sleeping peacefully.

He decided to go and get some coffee and maybe something to eat for the rest of the team. Tony nodded at him when he left.

An hour later they were all awake and had eaten most of what Bucky had bought them. Thor, Bruce and Natasha had arrived with Sam fifteen minutes earlier. Wanda was in the small bathroom, changing into the clothes Nat had brought her, when the doctor entered the room.

"It's almost nine, I suppose you want to see him ?" He was met with vigorous nods. "Follow me." Wanda bolted out of the bathroom and followed the group. She looked better without blood-soaked clothes on.

They crowded Peter's room. Wanda had tears in her eyes the second she saw his too pale face and the IV stuck to his arms. Thor and Bucky put reassuring arms around her shoulders but they also hated the sight before them. They were silent, not daring talking in case it would wake up Peter.

They insisted Wanda sat on the chair near the bed and she quickly grabbed her best-friend's hand, squeezing it worriedly.

Small groups began to whisper in corners of the room. Natasha was telling Tony and Bruce how they finished the mission and Clint explained to Thor how things worked in a Midgard hospital.

At noon they had to drag Wanda out of the room and force-feed her. She gulped a sandwich and a full bottle of water in less than seven minutes and went back to Peter's side in no time.

At some point in the afternoon she fell asleep, her head resting on her arms, on the bed and her hand still squeezing Peter's. When she woke up someone had draped a blanket over her shoulders and brought her some books.

She sat as comfortably as she could and grabbed a book Peter had lent her. She knew he had loved it so she began to read aloud, her voice a little hoarse from the sleep.

Tony came to check on them when she was reading page 11 and he sat on the second chair, on the other side of the bed.

At page 27 she stopped. She was sure she had felt Peter's hand moving and his finger squeezing hers lightly. She almost threw the book down. Tony called a doctor and both the man that had been taking care of Peter since he arrived and Bruce came running.

By the time the two men entered, Peter was blinking his eyes open and trying to make out who the bleary forms hovering over him were. He recognized Wanda's dark red hair and tried to smile even though his entire body was in pain.

The doctor asked them to move back a little so he'd have enough space to check on Peter and Wanda reluctantly let go of his hand. She waited anxiously a few feet away, Tony's hand an anchor on her shoulder to keep her grounded.

She watched them carefully as they patted Peter's arms and chest, changing a bandage or two and auscultated him. Then he grabbed a glass of water, holding it for him so Peter could use the straw easily. When the tall man straightened she stopped breathing. She felt Tony pushing her slightly and they took a couple of steps forwards.

The doctor was talking to Peter in a hushed voice, so as not to startle him. When he turned to face them Wanda breathed again.

"Mister Stark, Miss Maximoff." He nodded at them. "We'll need to take Mister Parker for a few more scans in an hour or two, but now that he's awake everything seems fine. I am confident he'll heal quickly and will be able to go back home soon."

Wanda was pretty sure her heart was going to burst with joy and relief. in two long steps she was on Peter's other side, her hand clutching his and her lips on his cheek. The young boy couldn't help but smile too.

"Thank you Doctor." Tony smiled and shook the man's hand.

"I'll be back in an hour or two, Peter. Try to rest, alright ?" When Peter nodded he smiled and left the room.

"I was so worried I'd lost you." Wanda whispered the second the door was closed. She was hugging her friend as tightly as she dared so as not to hurt him, her nose buried in his neck.

"I'm a tough guy, you know. I won't be going that easily." He tried to chuckle but winced. She was instantly checking on him, apologizing again and again for hugging him too hard.

"Don't worry, he'll survive your hugs, Wanda." Bruce smiled from behind her. He tried to ruffle her hair but she batted his hand away with a groan. She let go of Peter's hand only to walk around the bed and sit back on the chair.

"I'm gonna warn everyone you're awake and fine. I'm sure they can't wait to see you." Bruce said and left the room.

From his place at the foot of the bed Tony observed the two teenagers fondly. He hadn't realized how much he had missed Wanda's smile until he saw her smiling again.

Wanda showed Peter the pile of book, waving the one she had been ready when he had woken up. He immediately recognized his favourite book, and if he had been able too, he'd have hugged her. He had pestered her to read it for weeks.

The two of them were already lost in their discussion about the first pages of the book when the rest of the team arrived. All of them were relieved to see Peter awake and in a good enough shape he could hold a lively conversation with Wanda.

**AN : **Hello, dear reader, and welcome back.

I wanted to write something a little bit angsty and this came out of my mind.  
I felt like some characters needed a hug.

I hope you'll like it.  
X  
N.

At this moment, when he saw all of them huddled in the hospital room, Tony couldn't help but feel thankful. He knew how lucky they had been to go on countless missions and always come back unscattered for the most part. He also knew he'd do everything he could to keep it that way. There was no way he was going to lose any member of his team on a mission.

With that thought in hand he took a step forward, put his hand on Steve's shoulder and began to participate in the debate to know if the hospital food was really that disgusting or if people were just exaggerating everything.

In the end, he knew it. There, with his friends, with everyone alive, he knew what this feeling was. This was happiness.


End file.
